Second Chance
by Crazy4Fantasy
Summary: Bella has been gone from Forks for more than three years. Now she is returning. What will she find? She isn't the only one who has changed in the past three years. Will old friendships be ammended, what about the old childhood sweetheart she left behind?
1. Prologue

**Second Chance**

*Based on Twilight Characters*

Characters aren't mine; they belong to the talented and creative mind of Stephenie Meyer.

**~Prologue~**

Bella has been gone from home for more than three years.

An event during her sophomore year changed her life. She didn't tell anyone just begged her parents to let her go to a private boarding school in Los Angeles. Her father didn't want her all alone at the other end of the country, but her mother saw something in her eyes. She noticed that something wasn't right. But Bella wouldn't say a word why she wanted to go to a different school. Her mother thought it better and decided to help her in anyway she could, and if Bella wanted to go to a private school then a private school at the opposite coast will due.

Now three years later she is returning home. A place that she hasn't called home or been at, she tried to escape from. Maybe you can never really escape from your demons. But her mother was in a car accident that landed her in coma. Her father and brother need her. She'll try her best to be there for them even though she doesn't want to be back in this small town.

Bella isn't the only one who's changed in the past three years…what will happen when she returns. Will old friendships be amended? What about the old childhood sweetheart she left behind?

Will she stay in Forks or return to Los Angeles. Can Bella cope with her old nightmares waiting for her?

* * *

**Characters:**

**(Names in ABC Order) [Present Age]**

Alice [19] Carlisle Esme Jessica [19]

Angela [19] Charlie Jacob [20] Renee

Bella [19] Edward [20] James [20] Rosalie [19]

Ben [20] Emmett [20] Jasper [20] Victoria [20]

***A/N: No vampires in this story don't want to mess up, so decided to leave them all human.**

**Don't forget to review. The more reviews the faster I'll post. All reviews are appreciated good and bad. Don't mind giving me your opinion. I also don't mind suggestions.**

**Hope you like it!!* **


	2. Ch1 Coming Home

Second Chance

~Chapter 1: Coming Home~

Bella's POV:

It's been more than three years since I've been home. Don't get me wrong, I do miss my family. I do. But there are things better left locket inside were no one can find out.

Although the reason for coming home is not good at all. Yesterday I got a call from my older brother, Jasper. Jasper is a year older than me. He didn't understand why I left. But I hope one day he could understand. I hope so.

***************************Jasper's Call to Bella***************************

"Bella, how are you?"

"Good, bro. Why do you sound weird? Is something wrong?" I knew something wasn't right. Did something happen to our parents?

"Bella, we need you to come home as soon as possible. Mom's been in a car accident. She's not good. The doctors pronounced her in a state of coma. We need you home. Dad needs you. You know how he is."

I could hear a word he was saying. I could just hear my heart pounding loudly. Mom. Car. Accident. No, that can't be.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I booked you a flight back home. Your flight is at 1p.m. I'll be at the airport to pick you up….

* * *

My flight back home was long and dreadful. I kept picturing my fragile mother laying on one of those hospital beds with dozens of tubes and wires tracking her heart beat, signals…

I was going to go crazy if I didn't get there soon. No matter my demons. My family needs me. I can do this. I know I can. I think I can. I must for my father. Can't imagine how he's coping with this.

Finally the airplane landed. I got off the plane and exited the terminal. Then I went to pick up my luggage. Afterwards I walked to the waiting area were family waited for their love ones. That's were I spotted Jasper. He was to the corner. He's always been shy.

When he spotted me he tried to smile. I knew it wasn't easy with our mother's situation. I walked over to him let go of my two suitcases and gave him a hug. I haven't seen him since I graduated from the private school I attended in L.A. that's been almost a year ago.

"How was your flight?"

"Okay, I guess." I responded. "Where's Dad?"

"At the hospital, he's there most of the time he's not working."

Yeah, my dad is Fork's Deputy Chief. I remember hating the car rides in his cruiser.

"How your doing?"

"Fine, I guess. With everything that's happened. Is that all you brought?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll take them to the car."

Jasper carried my two suitcases to his car.

"So do you want me to take you home first?"

"Umm, no. I want to go see mom."

"Okay. I think dad's at work." Jasper stated.

"How is he doing?"

"Not good, he won't sleep. He's pushing himself to hard. It's from work to the hospital. From the hospital back to work. He won't sleep. I don't think its healthy Bells."

"I guess so. I'll see what I could do."

"So how's school?"

"College, umm, okay…I got a game on Friday if you want to come and see your brother play?"

"Sure, why not. I guess I could catch up with the gang."

"Oh, yeah. Alice will be glad to see you."

"Yup, it will be nice to get together."

We arrived at the hospital. Mom was in the intensive care wing…

Jasper and I went up to her room. We checked with the nurse and told us that she's still the same. That there haven't been any changes in her condition neither positive nor negative.

I hesitated outside her door. Jasper placed is hand on my back, reassuring me that he'll be there with me. I nodded, opened the door and took the first step in.

Our mother was motionless on the hospital bed, so small, fragile and delicate. Her skin was pale. Her cutes and bruises were so defined contrast to her delicate pale skin.

I gasped. It was too much to take in. Jasper rapped his strong arms around my shoulders for support.

"She'll be okay, Bells. Don't worry. She'll fight it to the end."

I nodded. I couldn't speak.

I stepped forward away from Jasper comforting embrace. I took the seat next to her bed. I slowly took her small delicate hand in mine.

"Mom…" I whispered. "It's Bella, mom, you need to wake-up."

I started to cry. I should have come home sooner. I know we talked on the phone almost every day. But I should have come home for the holidays. I always made excuses do not come during spring break, thanksgiving, Christmases these past few years. Even last week she suggested for me to come home for the summer. And like always I had my list of excuses to not come.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Bella, it wasn't your fault." Jasper whispered behind me.

I turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry Jasper."

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry? It was an accident. You weren't even here."

"That's why. I should have taken the time to visit more often. Well actually I should have visited instead of…"

Jasper pulled me up from the chair. He hugged me tight.

"It's okay Bella. Everything will be okay. At least now your home with your family and mom soon will come out of coma. We'll be all together again."

I just wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"We should go home, so you could rest. Pretty sure you're tired from that long flight."

I just nodded.

**Jasper's POV:**

In a way I was glad that my little sis was coming home. It may not be a good reason to have her come home. But I've missed her. We've talked on the phone and e-mailed each other. Still it's not the same as having her home.

There was so much to catch up. But there will be time for that. As long as she is home, as long as we're a complete family. Well complete as possible with mom laying in a hospital bed in a coma. I have faith that she'll come out of it. I know she will.

I have so many questions for Bells. Like why the abrupt decision to go to school all to the other cost? I know something big had to happen, but what?

She knows I'm there for her. I hope so?

I picked Bella at the airport. We chatted a little about general stuff on our way to the hospital. She wanted to go visit Mom first.

~At the hospital…

We checked with the nurse in charge. There weren't any changes in Mom's condition.

I walked Bella to Mom's room. She hesitated at the door. I placed my hand at the small of her back to reassure her that I'm here with her. She nodded and took the first step into Mom's room.

She gasped as she saw Mom laid on the hospital bed lifeless. No she was alive but in a state of deep sleep. Yeah deep sleep, her fragile delicate body connected to dozens of machines. She just looked so small laying there.

I wrapped my arms around Bella, for support. I've been through the shock of the first site of seeing Mom so fragile and weak.

"She'll be okay, Bells. Don't worry. She'll fight it to the end." I told her.

She just nodded. She walked over to mom and sat down on the seat next to her bed. She slowly took our mother's fragile hand into hers.

"Mom…" she whispered. "It's Bella, mom, you need to wake-up." Suddenly she started to cry. "I'm sorry mom."

"Bella, it wasn't your fault." I whispered to her.

She turned around to face me. "I'm sorry Jasper."

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry? It was an accident. You weren't even here." Then I noticed what I just stated. She felt guilty for staying away. Not spending time with mom.

"That's why. I should have taken the time to visit more often. Well actually I should have visited instead of…"

I cut her off, and pulled her up to my arms. I hugged her tight to me.

"It's okay Bella. Everything will be okay. At least now your home with your family and Mom soon will come out of coma. We'll be all together again."

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest.

"We should go home, so you could rest. Pretty sure you're tired from that long flight." I said.

She just nodded. So I pulled her out of the room and out of the hospital towards my car.


	3. Ch2 First Night Home

Second Chance

~Chapter 2: First Night Home~

Bella's POV:

The ride from the hospital to the house was quiet. We didn't say a word all the way.

"Well, were home. I'll take your stuff up to your room."

"Thanks, again for everything Jasper."

"Sure, no problem. That's what big brothers are for."

Once inside Jasper took my two suitcases up to my room, and placed them by the door.

"Thanks." He just nodded.

"Umm. Bella, I'm going to do some errands do you need anything?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

He just nodded again and then left.

Now alone in the house I decided to unpack.

My room wasn't small or huge. It was a good size.

My room consisted of beige walls. A queen size dark chocolate bed with matching nightstands in each side, a violet quilt with light lavender leaf patterns, a couple of floor length bookshelves staked with my favorite books. A window bay seat (sofa), lavender silk drapes, a desk, laptop, a floor length antique mirror, a couple of family and friend pictures on the nightstands, and a tack board with some of my designs tacked on with pictures from friends from school.

It was just how I left it three years ago. Nothing had changed. Although, I could tell that my mother has been in here. Cleaning my room in case I ever decided to come back home. I felt a tinge of guilt seeing how my mother hoped for me to come home.

I grabbed on of my suitcases and placed it on the end of my bed and opened it. I started to take out my clothes and place them in my drawers and closet.

After about 20 minutes I was done. Charlie will be home soon from work. I decided to make dinner.

~Later that day…

Dinner was quiet. We all ate our dinner in silence. After we were done, Charlie excused himself and went to bed early. Jasper said he had homework to get done.

I cleaned up the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. I decided to get an early night as well.

So I went up the stair to my room. I sat down on my bed and reached for my cell phone from the nightstand. I had a couple of new text messages.

I scroll through them.

"_Hey, hope u got there okay. Call me when u can." _

That was from my friend back in Los Angeles. Rosalie was my room mate at the private school I went to. We became close friends. After graduating we both applied to the Art institute and got accepted. I'm studying fashion design and she's studying advertisement. She hopes to one day have her own magazine.

"Where RU? We need to talk, babe."

That was from my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black. I broke up with him about a week ago. So I guess this trip back home came in handy. Cause I didn't want to see him or talk to him.

I decided to call Rose.

"Hello."

"Hey Rose, what are you doing?"

"Hey Bella, not much. So how things back home?"  
"I guess okay in these circumstances."

"Oh, by the way that jerk of yours came by earlier today. He didn't believe me when I told him you weren't here."

"Jake."

"Yup, like not in town. He thinks I'm denying you. But what ever. So how you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry. So how are finals?"

"I hate finals. You know that Bella. I'll go visit you by the end of the month. I should be done with finals. Then we could go out and have a girls night out in your hometown. You could show me the hotties over there."

Rose and her attempts to cheer me up.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Bye. And don't party too much without me. Save me a cutie."

I hanged up laughing.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Jasper came in, and sat at the end of my bed.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, my friend Rose back from school."

"Yeah, sorry you had to cut it close to finals. Your going to loose the semester and all your hard work."

"Don't sweat it. It's okay. As long as mom gets better it will be worth it. Anyways I get to spend time with my favorite brother." I told him playing around.

"Hey, I'm your only brother."

"Nah, you just thing you are."

We both laughed.

"I've missed you, Bells."

"Me, too."

"So if you missed us why didn't you come home for the holidays?"

"I-I was too busy. Couldn't make it."

"Bells, I know when your lying. But it's okay. When your ready don't forget I'm here to hear you out. You know I love you?"

"Yeah, I know."

He leaned over and gave a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Bells."

"Good night, Jazz."

I got my ipod out of my bag and laid back on the bed and placed the earphones on. I was listening to my music when Charlie came in.

I took the earphones off and turned off the ipod.

"Bella."

"Hi dad is something wrong." Charlie didn't like me and Jazz calling him by his name.

"No, just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you being here to help around."

I knew Charlie wasn't good with emotions. I guess I was like him in that aspect.

"No problem dad."

"You know I love you."

I stood up off the bed and walked over to him. I hugged him tight, and whispered into his ear. "I always known dad, and I love you too." I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He patted me on the back, then stepped back.

"Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight dad."


End file.
